As computing technology advances and computing devices become more prevalent, the usage of computers for daily activities has become commonplace. For example, a person might utilize cloud data services in a cloud computing environment. Cloud computing can provide various computing capabilities (e.g., software, data access, storage services, and so forth) without a user (e.g. end-user) being aware of the physical location and/or configuration of the system that delivers the services.
Further, users of spreadsheet programs maintain tabular sets of data on spreadsheets. Frequently, users would like to correct, improve, and/or augment the data in their spreadsheet through interaction with external data sources (e.g., for advertising purposes, for updated information for various purposes, and so forth). However, the spreadsheet program data set schemas (e.g., the organization of data with the spreadsheet) might not be the same as the data set schemas of the external data sources. However, the spreadsheet program data set schemes and the data set schemas of the external data sources may have attributes that share corresponding and/or similar information semantics.
In order for spreadsheet program users to identify and use external data, the external data sets are manually analyzed to determine how such data sets may map to the data set for the spreadsheet program. Further, any transfer of information from the external set to the spreadsheet program data is performed manually or a process for mapping the information and performing the transfer is created manually. This is time consuming, can be frustrating, and adds expense to the process of updating, correcting, augmenting, and so forth, data within the spreadsheet.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computing systems and spreadsheet programs are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.